


Mark of the Pregnancy

by Edgewurth



Series: The Harkness-Jones Family [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Shocked Ianto Jones, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: Last Time, Ianto was grieving Lisa and found out Jack became surrogate.This time, we see how the pregnancy progresses, throughout 9 chapters, the first being a recap.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The Harkness-Jones Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152776
Kudos: 9





	1. Month 1: Discovery

Last Time

Ianto returned from his 4 week suspension + 1 week off due to a near-suicide. Jack called him up to his office later that day, and looked him in the eyes, and apologized for what he was about to say.

* * *

**Ianto:** Whatever for?

 **Jack:** I'm pregnant... with your child.

 **Ianto:** What?

 **Jack:** Lisa had an unborn child, which was still alive found in her womb. Owen found this, but wanted you to get over your grief before you found out.

Present Day

**Ianto:** You're... Pregnant?

 **Owen:** Well done, teaboy.

 **Ianto:** And... I presume you want coffee Owen?

 **Owen:** No. I'm here to do a monthly scan for your child, which I thankfully saved, teaboy.

* * *

Ianto removed his mask as soon as he found out the baby was all-fine. In fact, there seemed to be relief on his face which was normally hidden behind a mask.


	2. Month 2: Cravings of Lemony Types

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ran out from Jack's Office, "I WANT SOME LEMON SANDWICHES".

* * *

 **Gwen:** Jesus Christ Jack! Why lemon sandwiches? Why get Ianto to do them?

 **Ianto:** I suppose, he likes the way I make them.

* * *

Ianto then brought 2 lemon sandwiches to Jack's Office. Recently, Jack wanted citrus, including:

  * Lemons
  * Limes
  * Grapefruit
  * Mandarin
  * Oranges



Ianto was really going to have to do his research into Male Pregnancies, like Owen had to.


	3. Month 3: Moving Day

Everyone at Torchwood helped them move.

Gwen brought the boxes thanks to Rhys.

Tosh moved Ianto's furniture.

Owen moved Jack's furniture.

Jack prepared a serving of ret-con.

Ianto found the place for a reasonable price.

* * *

 **Ianto:** Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the brief chapter, and the small break, I was going to write an chapter yesterday (11 Feb 2021), but I could not put 'pen to paper' per-se.


	4. Month 4: Gender Reveal

**Owen:** Jack, time for the monthly ultrasound.

* * *

Ianto and Tosh are chatting about random stuff, which is shaped like a box, but vibrates. Gwen keeps looking between the two walls, one containing information about some random shoes, and the other about an RTA. Jack heads down to the Autopsy/Medical Facility, and has the bog-standard ultrasound. After the ultrasound, Owen is about to reveal the gender.

* * *

 **Jack:** Boy, or Girl?

 **Owen:** I can reveal it is a---

 **Tosh:** Jack! Owen! Rift alert in Bute Park!


	5. Month 5: Miscarriage

Owen shot Jack. Jack died. So did the baby.

Ianto did not cry.

* * *

Jack came back.

Ianto did not cry.

* * *

Jack revealed that there was a miscarriage due to Owen shooting him.

Ianto did not cry.

* * *

Jack fucked off to The Doctor.

Ianto did not cry.

* * *

Ianto entered his house.

Ianto did not cry.

* * *

Ianto entered the nursery to clear it up.

Tears.

Tears of grief? No... tears of worry? Perhaps. Tears of a broken heart? Certainly.

He knelt over in the nursery. He cried. He cried for an entire hour. Eyes sore.

No Jack. No Baby Boy. Nothing left of hope for Ianto.

He lost everything. Again.


	6. Bonus: Proof of Love

Ianto enters Jack's office. He finds a note. A note, written in Jack's scrawly handwriting. It reads:

* * *

Hello Ianto,

I read your diary. This is Jack from 13 years in the future. I threw this into the rift, knowing that it'd land on my desk when your cleaning it. The date is 18th February 2021. It is 00:13, and according to your diary at the time, it was thrown at Splott. I need you to document this in your diary for today.

I may be gone right now, but I will be back soon, for you, even if I don't show it at first.

Don't tell the other's I will be back. Need to keep history on-track.

Lots of love,

Jack

* * *

Ianto smiled. He finally had hope for the future, or some future thereof.


End file.
